


the bad night

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [32]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elijah has a bad night, and dom gets spontaneous</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bad night

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.
> 
> Set between "Going Home" and "Rifts."

Elijah grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler just inside the door. The backstage room was tiny, way too tiny for all four of them plus Sean, Viggo, and the various club employees who inevitably flocked around. But it was empty, and Elijah stepped inside.

His hands hurt; they always hurt after a gig, but he was used to the pain. When he held the drumsticks between his fingers, he felt nothing but the music coursing through his veins, the beat pounding inside his ears. Billy's lead guitar and vocals, Orlando's strong riffs, the thrum of Dom's bass, and his own _rat-tat-tat_ as the stick hit the flat surface of the drum top. But now that it was all over, and there was nothing left except for the loud, rushing silence inside his ears, his fingertips throbbed. He used his shirt to open the bottle of water, gulped down half of it, and then stuck his index finger inside his mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" Dom asked, poking his head into the room. Elijah turned and shrugged. "Aren't you coming out? A few girls are asking for you."

Elijah let his finger drop from his mouth, a line of saliva attached. "I don't really feel like going out there." Elijah leaned against the messy makeup counter, knocking sticks of eyeliner and a can of hairspray to the floor.

Dom stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" He crossed the space between them in three easy steps, and soon sidled up beside Elijah and slipped a strong arm around his waist. Elijah sighed and let his eyes drift shut as he laid his head on Dom's shoulder, inhaling deeply. Dom smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke.

"My hands hurt. I'm tired. I have a quiz tomorrow in ethics that I haven't studied for. And the last thing I want to do is go smile at a bunch of screaming fans who don't give a rat's ass who I am, just that I'm in a rock band and may one day be famous." Elijah buried his face against Dom's neck, feeling the slick skin against his forehead.

"Fucking hell, mate. You're in a mood aren't you?" Dom said. Elijah ignored Dom's words and instead listened to the low purr of his voice. He relaxed a little and curled further into Dom. "How about we smoke a joint and say fuck it all." Elijah groaned and shook his head. Dom squeezed his side softly. "What about going down to the diner on the corner and grabbing something to eat?"

"Let's go to the store, get a Dr. Pepper, and go home." Elijah lifted his head and looked up into Dom's face. His eyeliner was slightly smeared, a faint black line descending across his cheekbone from the corner of his eye, and sweat was drying on his upper lip. Elijah had to consciously stop himself from not licking it off. "Please?"

"Whatever you want, Elwood." Dom leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on Elijah's lips.

Elijah followed Dom out of the small room, out the stage door, and winced at the group of girls standing and waving at him. He lifted a tired hand and waved, and where the strength to smile at them came from he didn't know. He took a sharpie from Dom's back pocket and signed a few concert tickets, but then he turned away, leaving a lot of disappointed fans. He didn't really care.

When Elijah walked up to Billy, Dom was already talking to him. Orlando left his fanclub to join them, and wrapped an arm around Elijah's shoulders.

"We're staying here for awhile, then taking the van back to the apartment with Sean and Viggo. It'll probably be another few hours," Billy said, turning a sympathetic gaze onto Elijah. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine after a hot shower and a good night's sleep." Orlando rubbed his shoulder soothingly, and Elijah felt like he could fall asleep on his feet right there. After a few more words to Billy, Dom motioned for Elijah to leave.

Outside the club, Elijah pulled his jacket close around him against the bitter New York cold.

"Fuck," Elijah said. Dom glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "My hands are too cold and too sore to hold a bloody cigarette."

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

Elijah glared at Dom. "Fuck you."

"Don't take your pissy mood out on me," Dom said, digging into his coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I didn't do anything to you." Dom put the filter between his lips, brought up the lighter and flicked it. The flame surrounded the end, and Dom inhaled deeply. Blowing smoke from his parted lips, he extended his arm and held the cigarette out for Elijah. "Suck, boy. I know you're good at it."

Elijah rolled his eyes, but wrapped his lips around the filter. After Elijah inhaled, Dom pulled it back, took another puff, then raised an eyebrow in question. "Want anymore?"

"You really think one puff is going to curb my nicotine craving?" Elijah scoffed. He leaned over and took it in his mouth again, making sure to press his lips against the palm of Dom's hand.

"I forgot; you're going to die by the age of twenty-five because you smoke like a fucking chimney."

"And you're gonna die by the time you're thirty from a drug overdose."

Dom cuffed Elijah on the shoulder before tossing the cigarette butt down and stomping it out. They walked silently down the street, Dom humming one of the band's songs as he played a rather passionate air guitar solo. Elijah flexed his fingers, some of the pain starting to subside. He looked towards the other side of the street and watched as a couple of hookers picked up a guy in a brand new Lexus. When he glanced back at Dom, he noticed he wasn't there. Elijah spun around on his heel. Dom was standing in front of a tattoo parlor. The bright, neon lights illuminated his face, pinks and greens reflecting off his skin. Elijah walked up to him and looked in the window.

"What are we looking at?"

"The front of a tattoo parlor."

"Fuck you," Elijah said. "Why are we looking? Do you really think you need another tattoo? How many do you have, like fifty?"

"Nine." Dom turned towards Elijah, licking his lips suggestively. "You should know. I seem to remember a night not too long ago in which you spent your precious time licking, kissing, and sucking each of my nine tattoos." Dom pushed Elijah up against the glass. "Do I have to remind you?"

"Please." Elijah giggled and arched his hips against Dom's. "I don't think I can remember clearly."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" Dom leaned down and kissed Elijah roughly, gripping his ass as his tongue prodded inside Elijah's mouth. A moan escaped Elijah's lips when Dom pulled away. "But not right now. Right now, I have something to do."

Dom disappeared into the tattoo parlor, leaving Elijah alone on the street with a half hard-on.  
He groaned, adjusted himself, and followed Dom. When he stepped inside, he spotted Dom flirting shamelessly with the most tattooed and pierced woman he'd ever seen. He hurried across the room and nervously stepped right behind Dom. Tattoo parlors always made him a little nervous.

"A friend of yours?" the girl asked. She grinned at Elijah as she took a small silver ring out of the glass counter case.

"Something like that." Dom placed a smacking kiss on Elijah's cheek.

"What are we doing here?"

"Is he coming back with you?" The girl took the ring and walked to a small room off to the right. Dom grabbed Elijah's hand and led him into the room.

"What are you getting pierced?" Elijah watched as the girl put on a pair of gloves, picked up a clamp, and took the ring out of a sterilization oven.

Dom pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at Elijah. "My nipple."

"Your _what_?" Elijah exclaimed. "Your nipple? Are you fucking mad?"

"Billy won't let me get my tongue pierced because he's convinced it'll fuck up my singing. He also won't let me get anything else on my face pierced, my bellybutton is too gay even for me, and I like my cock just like it is. Nipple was the only logical choice."

The girl walked over to Dom, made a dot on each side of his nipple with a marker, then stepped back. "Is that okay?"

"What do you think Elijah?" Dom peered down at his nipple, turning his head from one side to the other.

"I think you're fucking insane. But," Elijah studied it carefully, "I think that works."

"Alright then. Let's get this fucker pierced!" Dom grinned at the girl, swinging his legs back and forth like a child.

"Lay back on the table."

Dom laid back and Elijah stepped over near the wall, out of the way. The girl swabbed Dom's nipple with a cotton ball and placed the clamp on.

"Hold on," Dom said as she positioned the needle. "Come here, Elijah." Dom reached out and grabbed Elijah's hand, pulling him closer. "It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker. I need to squeeze your hand."

"Baby," Elijah teased, but threaded his fingers through Dom's.

"Ready now," Dom said, closing his eyes. Elijah watched as the girl placed the tip of the needle at the dot on the side of Dom's nipple.

"Inhale deeply," the girl said. Dom inhaled, squeezed Elijah's hand tightly, and the girl shoved the needle through, quickly followed by the tiny silver ring. Dom was gripping Elijah's hand so tight he thought he might have a few broken bones. Elijah watched the girl as she removed the clamp, put the ball between the two ends, and tightened it with a pair of pliers.

"All done."

Dom opened his eyes and looked down at the shiny ring dangling from his red nipple. He looked up at Elijah and grinned.

"I'll meet you out front to give you the cleaning solution and directions for proper care," she said, smiling at them both. She quickly left the room.

"What do you think?" Dom asked, a look of uncertainty on his face. It took all the strength Elijah had not to touch it.

"I approve."

"Excellent." Dom finally let go of Elijah's hand and swung his legs over the side of the bench.

"Also, Dom?" Elijah leaned close to Dom's ear and whispered, "You have a hard-on."

*

"Just go ahead and touch it already."

Elijah glanced at Dom and felt himself blush. He was stretched out on top of Dom, naked, and had been staring at the piercing for the last ten minutes. He dug his toes deeper into the couch cushions.

"You just got it pierced. You said it's still throbbing."

"So?" Dom looked completely confused.

"Why your nipple?" Elijah circled his finger around the skin surrounding Dom's newly pierced nipple. He heard Dom's breath quicken.

"I told you in the piercing place."

"Can I really touch it?" Elijah's fingers got closer and closer to the ring, and finally he hesitantly touched it. Dom moaned softly, and Elijah looked up.

"You're okay," Dom said. He scratched his nails down Elijah's back in encouragement. "If you don't go ahead and fucking touch it already, I may explode."

Elijah bent down close, kissed the warm skin around it then flicked his tongue over the small bud. He felt Dom's body tense, and he licked it again, this time slower, paying special attention to the flesh. Dom moaned and dug his nails into Elijah's back, which gave Elijah a new burst of confidence. He took the small ring between his teeth and tugged gently.

"Fuck!" Dom shouted, hips arching off the couch. He was completely hard. Elijah wrapped his fingers around Dom's cock and started stroking lazily. But that was second on his mind to the piercing. The nipple was darker than the other, a deep pink where the needle had sliced through tissue. Elijah lowered his mouth to the abused flesh, bringing his free hand to the other nipple. With his hand he rolled one nipple between his fingers, with his mouth he caught the other bud between his teeth, nibbling lightly.

"Fuck. Holy fuck, Elijah," Dom said, voice deep and words barely coherent. Elijah continued biting and licking and tugging at the ring with his teeth. He briefly wondered if it hurt, being so rough with this new piercing, but from the way Dom was writhing and cursing beneath him, he figured it wasn't hurting Dom in any way he didn't want. He gripped Dom's cock more firmly in his palm, squeezing the head at the end of each stroke. Within minutes, Dom came with a mouthful of curses.

Elijah kissed Dom's nipple once more before dropping kisses all the way up to his mouth. Dom turned his face, lips meeting Elijah's. Their tongues slid together languidly, and when Elijah pulled away, Dom sighed.

"Fucking hell, Elijah. That was…that was fucking amazing." Dom cupped the back of Elijah's head, toying with a few strands of hair at the base of his neck.

"I'm glad you approve." Elijah bit his lip. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"What we just did."

"Yes." Dom nodded. "But," he added at Elijah's apologetic look, "I liked it." Dom grinned cheekily and Elijah giggled.

"You really are a kinky bastard, aren't you?"

"Would you really want me any other way?"

"Nope." Elijah propped his elbow between Dom's side and the back of the couch, and leaned the side of his head against his palm.

"Not even with big, voluptuous breasts attached to this new, shiny nipple ring?"

Elijah scrunched his face in disgust. "Hell no. I don't like breasts."

Dom's mouth fell open in shock. "How can you _not_ like breasts. They're like, god's gift to men. They're round and soft and fucking _there_ to touch and play with." Elijah gave Dom a skeptical look. "I love breasts. How can you not? I don't understand."

"Dom, I don't like women. At all. Remember? And breasts are attached to women. You're the one who likes to fuck women." Elijah leaned down and flicked his tongue against Dom's nipple. Dom sharply sucked in his breath.

"But. They're _breasts_! Boobs, titties, jugs, ta-tas, whatever you want to call them. The only problem with breasts is that they don't come with a big, fat cock."

"Well, they could," Elijah started, but Dom held up his hand.

"Don't ever go there, Elijah. Just don't."

"Not for you?" Elijah asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Not my cup of tea. And I'd wager not yours either since you have this fear of breasts." Dom slapped Elijah's ass. The sound echoed off the walls.

"I do not!" Elijah pinched Dom's nipple softly.

"Ow, fucker!" Dom slapped Elijah's ass again, harder. "Be good, or I'll have to spank you."

"Promise?" Elijah batted his eyes innocently.

"I promise. But not tonight. I'm sleepy, Billy and Orlando will be home soon, and I have a sexy, naked lover on top of me who has a quiz in a few hours he hasn't studied for." Dom turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of Elijah's forearm. "You need to get to bed. And what happened to your bad night?"

"It went away." Elijah dropped his arm and laid his head on Dom's chest. "I'm going to sleep right here. Just like this."

"Except Billy and Orlando might be frightened to death by the sight of your pasty, white ass when they get home." Dom reached down beside them and picked up the large comforter off the floor. He rose up slightly and spread it over them. "Fuck 'em. Not like they've never seen two naked blokes before."

"Mmhmm," Elijah muttered, already starting to doze off.

-fin  



End file.
